1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving information restoration system of a vehicle, and more particularly, to a technology of restoring driving information stored in a cluster or an electronic control unit (ECU) by using an authorized diagnosis system at the time of replacing the cluster or the ECU of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a cluster which provides driving information and operation state information on various devices within a vehicle, such as an engine, to a driver is mounted in front of a driver's seat of the vehicle.
Often times, the cluster is provided with a plurality of gauges, such as a vehicle speed meter, a trip odometer, an odometer, an RPM speedometer indicating an engine RPM, a fuel gauge indicating a level of fuel, and a thermometer indicating a temperature of cooling water. In some instances, the cluster may also be provided with a brake warning light, a seat belt warning light, an anti-lock brake system (ABS) warning light, a traction control system (TCS) warning light, and an indicator indicating an operation state, a warning state, and the like, of other subsystems within the vehicle, and the like.
Recently, with the development of an automobile technology and the increase in various advanced safety devices, information which is to be indicated in the cluster in addition to the above-mentioned basic information has gradually increased. Further, with the increase in convenience equipment, such as various multimedia devices, information for operating the equipment for convenience and indicating the operation state thereof has increased accordingly.
For example, the information to be additionally indicated to the cluster may include fuel efficiency information, vehicle maintenance period information (oil exchange period, transmission oil exchange period, tire exchange period, and the like), driver setting information (seat position, steering wheel angle, cluster display language, and the like), and the like. Therefore, in order to increase display efficiency of various types of information, there is a need to mount a liquid crystal display (LCD).
When the cluster is replaced, all the stored driving information is lost, however, thus causing an inconvenience. Therefore, a need exists for a system and method of stably restoring the driving information without any operation.